Consolidate
by Dystopia0
Summary: Fourtris and a little bit of fluff. No war! And yeah. DISCLAMER: I do not own Divergent. Veronica Roth does. Teen just to be safe. Please Review. Thanks for 5000 views! Wow! You guys are great!
1. Chapter 1

TRIS' POV

"Tobias? Wake up!" I yell playfully. Ever since I chose to be the instructor of the transfer initates, I move in with Tobias. "Uhhmg." Tobias moans. I roll my eyes. "You're going to miss the first jumper!" he sits right up in bed. "Alright , I'm awake now." I laugh and walk outside.

A hand grabs my arm and I pull her up. "Hello, What's your -" He answers "Steve" before I can even finish. Then he winks at me. I shoot a glance at Tobias "Four". He is glaring at Steve. By the end of the jumping we had 5 Erudite 2 Candor 1 Amity and 1 Abnegation. There were also 9 Dauntless-born most of which I recognise.

"ALRIGHT" the group retracts as Four gets their attention. "Welcome to Dauntless!" Everyone cheers. "Although jumping off a building is just the beginning." The cheering died down to a hushed silence. "For now Lauren with take the Dauntless-born and Six and I will be taking the transfers." The group split and the training begins.


	2. Chapter 2

TOBIAS' POV

In the beginning of the initiation it makes me insane. All of the flirting. I can get over people flirting with me. But when they flirt with Tris I want to punch the person in the face. I don't think Steve and I will be the best of friends.

"Pick up a gun and get in line. As you can probably tell we are going to learn how to shoot. Six will demonstrate how to properly shoot the gun." Tris picked up a gun and demonstrated but I think I might have been staring. I mean, what isn't to stare at. I hear a gunshot and I snap back into reality. "Who shot their gun?" I question. A girl I recognize as Sindy slowly raises her hand. "Take your finger off the trigger and pay attention!" I scold. "Now you all may shoot." I command. I sneak up behind Tris and collapse her into a hug. " I wish we were alone" I say. " So do I" Tris replies.

Tris and I are sitting at a table with Christina, Will, Uriah, and Zeke. The only person that I know well is Zeke, and well obviously Tris. "So Zeke, I hear you're throwing a party tonight?" Zeke grins ,"Thats right Four! Wear extra layers because we're going to play Candor or Dauntless." The whole table smiles. "Alright I need to get ready. Uhh see you there


	3. Chapter 3

TRIS' POV

I feel like a normal girl when I fret over what I'm going to wear to a party. "Tris! You have to wear this one!" Christina shows me the dress. "Well that is nice." "Well hurry up the party starts in an hour."

I look down at my dress. It's beautiful, I hope Tobias thinks so also. I start walking to Zeke's apartment when Christina nudges me with her elbow."Told you that you would look nice in the dress." She smirks and I try to disagree but I can't. This times she's right. I laugh and she says, "lets go to the party!"

When we arrive at Zeke's the party has already started. I look around for Tobias and he is standing there talking with a slur. I make the observation that he's drunk. I walk over to him and I can't make out what he's saying, it came out something like "Tris dfg happy in fosf of ugdff." I laugh so hard that the alcohol comes out of my nose. That's when Zeke yells out ,"CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS." Everyone runs over to the table.

"I'll go first," an initiate name Sydney yells. "So, Steve. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless. Duh."

"Let me shoot a muffin off your head." Sydney says. Marlene and Uriah whisper to each other. Everyone walks to the shooting range and Sydney grabs a gun. "Don't flinch" Sydney smirks. The bullet hit the very bottom of the muffin and left a mark in Steve's hair. Whispers went around in the crowd when we were working our way back to Zeke's apartment.

"Tris. Candor or Dauntless?" Steve says.

"Candor" I heard pansycake go around the group.

Steve says, "Are you single?" I hear "oohhh" go around in the group and Tobias looks about ready to punch the kid in the face.

"No I am not." I say. Steve looks disappointed. I think about who I am going to pick. I look around the crowd.

"Holly Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Ok, steal a piece of Dauntless cake from the kitchen." Holly takes off her shirt.

After what seems like forever I look at the clock. It reads 1:30 a.m. I say I have to go and make my way out of the party.


	4. Chapter 4

TRIS POV

I see Will lying on the ground dead and I'm holding a gun. I scream and sit up in bed. I hear Tobias sit up and say, "What's wrong?" I tell him about my dream and he says,"It was only a dream. Go back to sleep, we're starting the fights in the morning.

I wake up the the morning and it's seven. I decide to go to breakfast.

When I sit down at the table I sit across from Will. Everytime I look at him I see him dead. Christina pulls me aside and says,"Tris is something wrong? You don't seem quite awake this morning." I shake my head and say, "No, it's just a dream I had, it just seemed so real."

I hear Four explaining the fights. While I continue to write the name on the board.

1. Steve vs. Daniel

2. Sydney vs. Holly

3. Sindy vs. David

vs. Ben

5. Andrew will be skipped.

I step away from the board. I get ambushed by kids pushing trying to see who their paired with. I see Sydney and Holly talk to eachother. I hear Four say, "Match number one go to the ring." I watch as Steve and Daniel fight. Daniel makes the first punch but Steve quickly dodges out of the way and quickly counters. Daniel falls down on the ground. Four goes into the ring and takes Daniel out. Steve is the undeclared winner.

The battles went quickly the scoreboard said

1. Steve

2. Holly

3. David

4. Meghen

5. Andrew

I looked at the clock and it was time for lunch.

I sit down at the table and I see Will and look away. Christina says, " So Tris, how were the fights?" I reply, "Good nothing very interesting." We sit there very quiet for a while. "So. Did you hear about the paintball game tonight?" Will asked. I look at him.

**A/N: So I haven't written an Author's Note yet. (As you can see) If you could please review. That would be great. You can ask me if you want anything changed. I need info if you want to get more involved with the initiates or, if you want chapters longer. Thanks. -Distopia0**


	5. Chapter 5

TOBIAS POV

I grab hold of the train handle. I grab onto David's hand and pull him. "Thanks" he says. "Don't mention it."

I hear Zeke yell out, "Alright! We're almost here. Our team captains will be Four, and Six." I grunt. This will be interesting. "Four you will choose first."

"David" I say

"Steve" I give a glaring eye at Tris.

"Zeke"

"Christina"

"Andrew"

"Holly"

"Will"

"Meghen"

"Uriah"

"Sydney"

"Ok Four's team you get out here!" I jump off the train.

"Where will we hide the flag?" I ask. "What about up in a tree?" Andrew asks. I look around and see no form of disagreement. "We will put it up in a tree."

The flag gets put into position. Team members including me are perched in trees around it. There is one group going after the flag.

The leaves shake in the tree the flag is hidden in. I look around at the other guards. They don't notice. I start to aim my gun at the tree. I see Meghen sneaking up the tree. I shoot at her but she quickly dodges the ball. I see her point her gun at me, she shoots. I wasn't fast enough the bullet flies at me. I feel a sharp pain in my eye and scream.

TRIS POV

I run to the other teams base and I see a crowd of people gathered around the base of a tree. I shove my way to the front and I see Tobias lying on the ground unconscious. "GET HIM ON A TRAIN" I yell.

Soon enough we're on a train and Tobias in lying on a seat. I'm holding his hand and I whisper into his ear, "Hold on." It seems like forever until we reach the Dauntless Compound, more than enough people are carrying him to the hospital.

TOBIAS POV

I wake up and I see only out of my left eye. From what I can see I'm on a train, but there is a group all around me. I can feel Tris' hand holding my hand. Then I black out.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for 900 views you people. I got one review (thanks hihihihihihihi)but before I write my next chapter I need another review. I need suggestions D:**

**-Dystopia0**


	6. Chapter 6

TRIS POV

"Ma'am you have to leave. Visiting hours are closing." I take one last look at Tobias and exit the hospital. I keep thinking about what the doctors are saying, "He'll be hospitalized for at least two weeks." I don't know what I'll do. I know they'll have a replacement instructor, but fear simulations are starting tomorrow. I unlock the door and realize it was unlocked already. I open the door and Christina runs at me and hugs me. "Tris, are you ok?" I shake my head no slowly. "Well, there's a party tomorrow night at Zeke's do you want to go."

I wake up in bed and I look to my left and I try to find Tobias, but he isn't there. I change and I slowly trudge my way to breakfast.

Eric stands up and says, "I have an announcement! As you know Four has been hospitalized for a period of time." I put my head down and try to keep attention off me. "We will need a replacement for the meantime. I have decided that it will be Will." My jaw drops to the floor. I look up and see Christina kissing Will. Now I want Tobias back more than ever.

I walk into the simulation room. Will and I agreed that I will watch the simulation and he will inject the serum and make sure the initiate is okay. Our first initiate was David. I watched as he was swarmed by bees.

I knew Holly would be Divergent. She always seemed to be hiding something. I watched intently as she faced her fear. She was in the middle of a party. When everyone started to leave. The last person left and closed the door. Holly tried to run to the door but it was locked. She started to freak out. I could see her shaking. I said to myself, "this is where she uses her Divergence," to my surprise she sits there until she calms down. I look at the screen shocked. I was wrong she wasn't divergent.

Steve was up next. I was interested to see what his fear was. I watch the screen as he's in a dim room. Spiders started crawling out of the cracks in the walls. Steve moves into a corner and starts shaking. "Arachnophobia" I mumble. I watch as he picks up a torch and lighters I could have sworn weren't there before. He lights his torch and pushes the spiders back. He sits up in his chair and I pull him to the side. "You're Divergent." I whisper. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" He asks. "You have to hide it. I'll erase the footage so they don't see." There was one Divergent, but not who I expected.

When the simulations were over Steve had the fastest time and Meghen had the slowest. I decided to visit Tobias.

I get to his room and the doctor says, "No you can't come in!" I hear from inside the room, "WE'RE LOSING HIM!"

**A/N: Ohhh sorry another cliffhanger XD. To all of my reviewers. I'm glad you don't know where I live. Or do you? **

**P.S. I need a total of 7 reviews to write CH. 7. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

TOBIAS POV

I can't breathe. The box is way too tight. I immediately thought of my fear simulation my claustrophobia. I can only see out of my left eye. I see I'm in a coffin, but why? I'm not dead. I push open the top of the coffin. I hear a scream and I get dropped. I sit up straight, "Why am I in a coffin?" I look over at Tris and I can't tell what she's feeling. She comes over to me and slaps me, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I laugh.

I got the day off which I was glad about and Tris told me that Steve was Divergent, I never expected that. I did expect to go to lunch

When I was eating lunch Zeke said there was another party tonight, "Candor or

Dauntless?" I ask. "No, it's a surprise."

I get into the party and everyone is in a circle already. I take a spot next to Tris and Christina says we're going to play never have I ever. She explains the rules. Then we start to play. I start, "Never have I ever, stole a piece of Dauntless cake." Almost everyone in the room takes a shot. Tris goes next "Never have I ever had a hangover." No one in the room raised their hand so Tris took a shot. Will goes next "Never have I ever stolen someone's clothing." Uriah and Zeke take a drink.

I laugh the whole night. I must have fainted because I don't remember falling asleep. Huh.

**A/N: Alright I got 10 reviews. But I'm at a writers block. So gimme some ideas and a break! I needs 15 reviews so yeah. XD Thanks for reading meh junk. **

**P.S. Meh friend is forcing me to write this Firemage878 writes PJO and Divergent fanfics. So check him out (he's pretty good).**


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey! I think you guys are great but, I do want 13 reviews now. So yeah, REMEMBER this isn't a chapter this is more like a thing where you must review or you don't get more story. So yeah. I need one more review.**

**-Dystopia0**


	9. Chapter 9

Tris POV

I wake up and look over and Tobias isn't there. I huff, he rolled off the bed. I chuckle. I get dressed and make my way outside.

I make my way to the fear simulation room, I decided reluctantly to let the initiates through my fear landscape. Since there are 18 initiates they will be going through my six fears three times. Tobias is standing outside injecting the simulation serum into the initiates while I stand in the control room because I didn't want anyone in there because, I had some embarrassing, you know, fears.

I watch the screen intently as the initiates go one by one through one of my fears. I write down their times, so I can grade them on it. I should have realized that I would be sitting in a room all alone watching all my fears happen to other people on a screen in front of me. I shiver. "Nice thought" I think to myself. I remember when I had to go through someone else's fear landscape and Tobias yelled at me. I hate to admit but I have to say I did overreact when Tobias yelled. I look up at the screen and the person I watched was already finished and someone else was already up there. "Crap" I mumble.

We took a break for lunch. Tobias throws his arm around me but I shrug his arm off. I say, "I don't think I can do the second round. I don't feel up to it." I start walking back to my room but something inside me turns me around and makes me walk to the tattoo parlor so I do.

"Hello Tris," Tori says as I enter the parlor. "What brings you here, shouldn't you be doing the fear simulations?" she asks. "I didn't feel well enough to do it" I answer. "Anything that you would like?" she asks. "A picture of a syringe filled," I say. When she starts working I think to myself what this tattoo can mean. I know I'm not afraid of syringes, but I am afraid of my fears, and to see my fears I take the simulation serum. "That's it," I think to myself.

I look at myself in the mirror right at my neck the tattoo was placed. I admire it then thank Tori. I hear a scream and I see Christina by the chasm and a figure dangling over it. I can't identify the victim but I can identify the pursuer. Eric.

**A/N: Alright guys. Another cliffhanger. I know. I want 17 reviews for chapter 10. Thats only 3 more. So yeah. Sorry my chapters are so short. I am incapable of writing more for some odd reason -.- Well, review and yeah. **

**-Dystopia0**


	10. Chapter 10

Tris POV

I run to Christina's side and I look over the rail and I see Will dangling over the edge of the chasm. I see Eric let go of Will and he falls into the chasm. I hear nothing but the beating of my heart. I could've done something but I didn't. I suddenly realize the dream I had. The second time I experienced Will dying.

I slowly walk to my room. I don't feel like facing Christina, or anyone right now. I'd rather just sit at home. I fall asleep. I don't know where I am but I'm in a protective suit. I find I'm typing in a code the code is 080712 and I open the box. BANG. I feel the bullet enter the suit and I push the button in the box, and I can't move.

NO! I sit up straight in bed. I can't die, but I can't breathe. I look around and I see doctors everywhere.

**_A/N: Sorry this chappy was so short. I needed to make it short for the cliffy. But Yeah. I want 25 reviews. I couldn't make it longer, for some reason I wasn't able to write more. Sorry!_**


End file.
